greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Teostra
Teostra is a Elder Dragon found in the Milsk'huikol Universe. A brutal male Elder Dragon with breath of flame and expert control over fire. Its vile temperament means anyone who approaches is subject to fire and brimstone. Known to attack any populated areas, the Multiversial Wildlife Preservation Command keeps tabs on its movements. Physiology Teostra is a dragon with leonine features and a fiery coloration. It has a grand mane, large fangs, and a pair of horns that curve backward. Its wings are covered in fur. It is the male counterpart to Lunastra. Biological Adaptations Possessing mastery over flame, there are few creatures that can hope to last against Teostra for long. To defend itself, the Teostra also utilizes a heat shield which damages enemies that get too close. To keep its flame powers going, they consume coal in volcanic environments. It also has detachable wing scales or powder that explode when ignited from a spark made when Teostra bites. It uses these to defend itself from attackers, although they give little protection against enemies with resilience to extreme heat such as Akantor or Lavasioth. Recently it has been discovered that Teostra have another defense that has been rarely seen. Teostra will cover itself in an explosive powder when greatly enraged and begin to perform far deadlier explosive attacks than ever before. This Explosive State allows Teostra to leave behind an explosive powder with almost all of its attacks that can explode over time or be ignited immediately by Teostra itself. Teostra can even use the powder for many close range attacks but more skilled Teostra have learnt to use the powder at long range. When Teostra exits this state, it will fly into the air and ignite the powder all at once. When the powder is all ignited, Teostra will be covered in a large burst of fire, that is sometimes referred to as the Supernova, and will begin to act as it was before entering the deadly state. Some extremely rare individuals have more control over their flaming powers than most. They have a different appearance also including more yellow wing webbing, a more reddish mane, red claws, orange tail end and golden eyes. New flame techniques include leaving pockets of explosive powder across the area in the air as it fights and setting them all a flame at will, all its flame thrower attacks are at full length even further than an average Teostra's flame length, making explosions as it charges and a line of explosions bellow it as it jumps, a more powerful flame shield and making explosions around its body as it jumps around. Some even more extremely rare individuals around the Tower are even more advanced and unusual, with even more strength and flame abilities. Their appearance is also unique such as its tail, wings, horns and feet have a flaming red magma pattern, its ears are more pale and it has flaming orange eyes. Its abilities include all of those above from previous Teostra variants and new techniques including burning fire lasting for only a few moments after a power explosion, standing on its hind legs and creating large flames around its body as it stands on its hind legs, and a ultimate ability above any other Teostra the ability to spit what appears to be a burning spark as it hits the ground this spark explodes into a flaming tornado much larger than the creature itself, it will then fly into this tornado and burst from within scattering flames all around it as the red magma like patterns on its body catch on fire. During this state all its flame control abilities become improved and more powerful to the point were if it uses its flame thrower during flight it will burn and cause explosions ahead of the flame hitting the ground. Behavior Teostra is a very aggressive monster. It will show dominance to anything that it encounters. Unlike Lunastra, who gives warnings to get out of its territory, Teostra will ruthlessly attack intruders until they are dead. Category:Creatures Category:Elder Dragon